Destin Monroe
''Destin Monroe ''is a seventeen year old Undecided Elemental at the beginning of the story. He is Lana Monroe's older brother and a member of The Winter Army. History Pre-Series Destin was born in the Earth Realm, growing up the way most Elemental children do although he'd always known from a young age he wanted to be an Earth Elemental like his parents. He was almost two when his little sister Lana was born and they grew up together until he was seven, already closer than most siblings. Like all Elementals Destin was sent away when he was seven, but he ended up in a city. He grew up in an apartment complex paid for by his Clan a couple towns over from Rosyln Heights and practicing his Earth powers in secret, he got pretty good grades and quickly made friends with some mortals. He lived this way for two years until he learned that Lana had been moved to Roslyn Heights and she told him where she lived. He often snuck away to visit his little sister whenever he could to make sure she was okay and doing well in school and they ended up forming a tight bond where most siblings in the Collective were practically strangers. In fact he was the one to give her the reflective glasses when he noticed she was allergic to the contacts she had been given, offering up a different solution. As he got older he began to volunteer to help out the Representatives whenever he could, running errands for them. This was how he was eventually able to stumble upon Jeremiah Hemlock's stash of vampire blood. He ended up piecing everything together and he stole the blood to try and expose him but before he could he stumbled upon the murder of Katrina Falls and was found out, forced to flee the Realms before they could execute him for a crime he didn’t commit. He did research to figure out what was going on, stumbling across Harold Nightingale on his search and although he knew he was a Vampire he decided to trust him, telling him he had information and deciding to enlist his help. He was captured and turned before he could. Winter Solstice Write Here Spring Equinox Write Here Summer Solstice Write Here Autumn Equinox Write Here Epilogue Write Here Appearance Write Here Personality Destin has always been an insightful and loyal person, always pushing people to do their best and unlock their full potential. He's intelligent both with school subjects and picking up on how to do tasks. He can figure out hard to solve puzzles, and is able to trick even the smartest of people (as he often tricks Lana into doing well in school or at least trying). Destin is driven by a sense of justice and curiosity, he believes in doing the right thing even if it is the hard thing to do. He believes in a fair punishment and does not like people getting away with horrible acts. He is quite stubborn and will follow through with what he’s started, not one to give up easily, especially if it involves helping people or finding out the truth. He tries to plan ahead instead of rushing to complete something without any sort of plan, although he finds himself doing that much more than he'd prefer. He is organized and likes to have things in their place, with just slight OCD. However, Destin isn’t one for murder or killing anyone. He’ll defend himself against people but he has a soft heart, for both people and animals, and while he knows that killing someone is sometimes unavoidable but it’s not in his nature to kill anyone, in cold blood that is. He is usually a mediator for arguments, trying to find a common middle ground. Destin is able to use technology, although he is not an expert he does know how to operate most machines. He even managed to get his driver’s licence despite the fact that he doesn’t have a car. Abilities Write Here Write Here Possessions Write Here Write Here Relationships Lana Monroe Lana is his little sister and he loves her, although he doesn't admit it out loud much. He's always been the protective older brother, although that doesn't stop him from teasing Lana relentlessly about her inability to use technology. They're closer than most Elemental siblings, having been put in towns close enough that they'll often go and visit each other for a weekend or so, mostly on school breaks. He'll nag her about her grades although he understands the sleeping in class (being famous for that as well). Elysia Cross Write Here Arcadia Noelle Snowden Write Here Amaya Nanami Write Here Romantic Relationships Elysia Cross Write Here Trivia * Write Here Quotes * Write Here Category:Team Winter